He'll Always Be Their Baby Boy
by SammyMalfoy13
Summary: My own take on the Malfoy family where Lucius and Narcissa and Draco's older sister Athena my own character  are super protective of Draco, their baby boy. AU but takes place during Draco's first year. Rated T just in case.
1. I Got My Hogwarts Letter!

AN: So this is my third story. And I decided to do a different take on the Malfoy family where they are more protective of Draco cause he's their youngest and they have an older daughter named Athena. I'm not quite sure where I'm headed with this yet but I hope you like it so enjoy and review please

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's all JKR.

**Chapter 1: I Got My Hogwarts Letter!**

"Mummy, Daddy, my Hogwarts letter came" 11 year old Draco Malfoy shouted as he ran into his parents room, letter in hand.

"Congratulations little one" Narcissa cooed and picked Draco up and placed him on hers and Lucius' bed.

"I'm gonna be in Slytherin just like you daddy and sissy." Draco exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure you will be my little dragon" Lucius said as he pulled the boy into his lap.

"Daddy, can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked.

"Of course we can as soon as everybody is ready to go" Lucius replied and carried the boy back to his room to help him get ready.

Lucius helped him get dressed into Draco's favorite green robes that were identical to Lucius' except for where the Malfoy family crest was on Lucius' there was an orange dragon on Draco's.

"There you go my boy handsome as ever" he said when he finished dressing Draco.

"Thank you daddy" Draco hugged Lucius before running of to find his big sister Athena who was going into her 6th year and was a Slytherin prefect and head in her class.

"Athena! Athena! I got my Hogwarts letter" he shouted as he ran into his sister's room.

"I heard and I'm so proud of you" she chuckled and ruffled his hair. "But I believe we should go find mum and dad so we can go to Diagon Alley"

"Yeah" Draco shouted and ran downstairs to the sitting room with a chuckling Athena following him, where their parents were waiting for them.

"I take it you two are ready to go?" Lucius questioned with a smirk as his two children entered the room.

"Yes father. Draco and I are ready to go" Athena replied.

"Alright then, Athena you shall go first, followed by your mother and then I will take Draco with me" Lucius explained how they were going to floo to Diagon Alley.

Athena grabbed a fist full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down while yelling 'Diagon Alley'. After she went Narcissa did the same thing as her daughter and after she went Lucius picked up Draco and did the same as his daughter and wife.

An: So that's the first chapter. It's a bit short but I'm still new to this so the chapters should get longer as the story progresses. Please Review and I hope you liked it.


	2. Diagon Alley For Supplies and Ice Cream

AN: So this is my third story. And I decided to do a different take on the Malfoy family where they are more protective of Draco cause he's their youngest and they have an older daughter named Athena. I'm not quite sure where I'm headed with this yet but I hope you like it so enjoy and review please

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's all JKR.

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley For Supplies & Ice-Cream**

"Alright Draco where do you want to go first?" Lucius asked his son when he placed the boy back down on the ground.

"Can we go get my wand daddy?" Draco asked with puppy dog eyes that neither his parents nor older sister could ever deny.

"Of course we can son" Lucius replied with a smile.

And with that the Malfoy family of four headed towards Ollivander's to get Draco's wand. Draco ended up with a 10 inch hawthorn and unicorn hair wand.

"I can't believe I finally have a wand" Draco exclaimed to his family as they left the store.

The elder three Malfoy's just chuckled and followed Draco to Flourish and Blotts to get his and Athena's books for the upcoming school year. Athena separated from her parents and Draco so she could get her books which included The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage and Confronting the Faceless.

"Mummy will you help me find my books?" Draco asked his mother when he enter the shop and was overwhelmed with the amount of books there were.

"Of course I will darling" She said with a smile and grabbed Draco's hand and showed him where he could find his books. Draco needed The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

After Lucius paid for the children's books the family headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get Draco his plain black robes and Athena, new Slytherin robes for she outgrew her ones from last year. They then went to the cauldron shop and stationery store before Lucius took Athena to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a new broom and quidditch supplies because she was Slytherin's new captain.

"Come Draco" Narcissa said to Draco as she grabbed his hand and walked him over to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Draco his owl.

"Where are we going mummy?" Draco asked, confused that they had split from his father and sister.

"We are going to get you your own owl" she replied with a slight smile.

"I get my own owl?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes little dragon you get your own owl" Narcissa chuckled and led her son into the shop.

Draco chose a black owl and named it Midnight. Narcissa paid for it and a cage and called for their house elf Dobby to take it back to the manor.

"Come on Draco, I told your father we would meet him and your sister at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor" Narcissa said as Draco began to look at all the owl treats that the Malfoy's already had back at their manor.

"We're getting ice cream too?" Draco asked as he and his mum left the store and headed to the ice cream parlor.

"Daddy!" Draco yelled when he saw the man and let go of his mother's hand to run towards the man.

"Draco what has your mother and I told you about running off?" Lucius asked his son when he reached him.

"Not too" Draco replied looking down at his feet.

"Good boy" Lucius smiled and ruffled the boys hair before grabbing Draco's hand in his own and heading into the parlor when Narcissa reached them.

Lucius walked Draco over to the table that Athena was sitting at with her ice cream and sat him down on the chair opposite of hers before he and Narcissa left to go get ice cream for themselves and Draco.

"So what owl did you get?" Athena asked her little brother.

"She's completely black and I named her Midnight" Draco answered his sister.

"Ah, so a complete opposite to my purely white owl" Athena smirked.

"uh huh" Draco nodded his head and grabbed his ice cream from Lucius when his father sat down.

The family ate their ice creams and chatted about different things like Draco's owl and Athena being the first ever girl quidditch captain for Slytherin before heading back to the manor.

AN: READ AND REVIEW and look out for chapter 3 either later tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
